


Why Not?

by TheDoctorsSong



Series: Henry and Ella Series [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom, RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, life - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorsSong/pseuds/TheDoctorsSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry's girlfriend waits for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunny wouldn't go away...

We hadn't been together long. Yet here we were. Three months. I stared out the window in front of me. Henry was due any moment. I knew that. But I needed the distraction. My boyfriend of three months was flying in from an appearance to see me. He would be staying with me for the weekend. 

 

For some, three months isn't a long time, but for us it worked. We felt comfortable with each other. I accepted him for everything that he was, is and has the potential to be. And he accepted me in return, wholly and completely. I closed the book I was reading, remembering our conversation the previous night. 

“Darling, what are your plans for the weekend?” 

I stretched across my bed and stiffed a yawn, the time difference was killing me but it was WELL worth hearing Henry's voice.

“Jason wanted to have lunch to catch up tomorrow. But, other than that, nothing much.”

I could hear him chuckle and the scrape of his beard on the phone. 

“Good. I'll be there in time for dinner.”

My ears perked up and I sat up, 

“Really? Truly?”

I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice. While yes we had been together for three months, it hasn't been easy. Phone calls, texts and Skype became our best communication tools. We'd spent a total of a month physically together. 

“How long do we have?”

“The weekend, I have to leave again on Monday, but everything is negotiable.”

I scoffed, then yawned unable to stifle another one.

“Get some sleep love. I'll see you this weekend.” 

I smiled,

“I can't wait.”

 

My thoughts were interrupted by the ding of my doorbell. I got up to answer it. Looking through the peep hole, I smiled widely opening the door.

“Henry!”

He smiled, chuckled and enveloped me in a giant hug. He picked me up off the ground swinging me around. I laughed holding him closer. We stepped apart as he closed the door.

“It's very good to see you.”

I grinned goofily looking up at him from my 5’4” stature.

“It is good to see me isn't it.”

I stuck out my tongue at him before enveloping him in another giant hug. I absolutely love hugs. There's just something about the feel of being completely encased in another's arms that makes me feel at peace. Especially the arms of Henry. I took a deep breath inhaling his scent. I closed my eyes sinking in closer to his chest. He chuckled loudly and swatted my bum.

“You're a cheeky one today.”

I pulled away from him slightly,

“You have no idea.”

I said before kissing him.

 

What I appreciated the most about Henry was his empathy. Yes, he was gorgeous. But, beyond that he was a deeply caring and considerate man. When we first met I was not in a good head space. I had lost someone dear to me. He was gentle and considerate of my quirks. He listened. He wasn't afraid of the me that even I was afraid of. Something even former lifelong friends never understood. 

 

We made our way through my cottage. Giving him the tour, we ended in my bedroom. I grinned and he grinned back. He placed his weekend bag on the floor in foot of my bed. The cottage was small, but it was mine. One bedroom and a bath and a half, kitchen, and a living/dining room. Now that he stood in my little house, it felt like home. 

I flopped on to my bed and he followed. We lay next to each other for a moment, we reached for each other's hands simultaneously. I curled into this side. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist, our fingers entwined,

“You're cute. May I keep you?”

He laughed and kissed my forehead.

“Funny you should say that. It's along the lines of why I came here.”

I lay still and tensed up for a moment. He kissed my forehead again and whispered softly,

“It isn't anything bad. I promise.”

I felt myself relax against him again.

“Marry me.”

I pulled away from him sitting up keeping our fingers intertwined. He sat up on his forearm,

“I know how you feel about marriage, but hear me out.”

I nodded my head for him to continue. We sat facing each other on the bed. I took in a breath and exhaled slowly. He took my hands in his. They began to sweat a bit, self consciously I began to pull away.

“No. I don't care that you have sweaty palms. Mine are too. Don't pull away from us.”

I exhaled slowly and his eyes met mine.

“Why not? We both cannot deny what's here. Whilst yes, this has been quick there are things that are fact. We will have hard times and bad times but there will also be easier times and good times. And the in between. We won't always agree. But, Ella darling, we share a tether. Beyond love. We know my past, and we know yours. I want to be with you through those times. I want to argue about who does the dishes and what to keep the temperature on. I want to grow with you. I want to continue to challenge each other and our differences. And delight in our similarities. I want to cry with you and celebrate with you each day, until there aren't anymore days. We keep each other strong and grounded. And I know that you want to say let me think about it but, don't think. Why not?” 

I licked my lips and exhaled slowly. Again.

“Yes.”

He opened his mouth expecting a protest. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

“On one condition.”

He stopped midway to my lips,

“Hmmm…”

“No big wedding. Just a small simple ceremony. No pomp and circumstance.”

“Deal.”

And we sealed that deal with a kiss.

.scene.


End file.
